Five ways to impress a girl: part 1
by Ice Phoenix
Summary: this is my first fan fic, so please be nice. It's a Taiora. Please R&R!!!!!!


Hi, I love reading other peoples fan fiction, so I decided it was   
about time I wrote my own, this is my first fan fic, so please R&R!   
It is Taiora; so if you don't like that, don't bother reading, thanks   
again ? WARNING: this story is screwed, but please read part1   
anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sora, I want it this forever,.you and me" Tai said softly. They were both staring into   
each others eyes. "And I too" She smiled. They were looking dreamily at each other, they   
were glowing...  
  
"BRING, BRING, BRING, " the alarm clock went off. Tai knocked it off the table.   
Damn that clock, I was having a great dream ~sigh~ she'll never love me. His face   
plunged into his pillow, he lay there, trying to finish it. She's so beautiful and smart,  
he clenched his eyes closed, his dream would not come, he had other things on his mind   
now. "Tai!" yelled Kari, he knew he had to get up now. "Yes Kari?"  
"Tai, will you please take me to T.K's house?"  
"Ok, sure" he replied, he needed to see Matt anyway.he needed to talk.  
Kari rushed downstairs and out the door, "Wait, Kari, I need to get dressed first" Tai   
yelled. "Opps, sorry, I forgot", she went beet red. "That's ok", he said as he rushed down   
with his shirt half tucked in. They hopped in the car, and went off to the Ishida house-  
hold. Kari jumped out of the car and almost ram to the front door. Tai slowly walked   
over, T.K opened the door and invited the two in. Kari went off with T.K, and Tai went   
off to find Matt, he found him on the sofa.reading. Ok, Matt is reading, I wonder what's   
wrong? "Hi Matt"  
"Hey Tai", Matt's nose dived right back into the book.  
"What you reading?" asked Tai. Ha, probably some porn mag.  
"Ah, nothing" replied Matt, as he hid the cover so Tai could not see.  
"Ok,." I was right.a porno, god your sick. "Well, anyway, I need to talk to you about   
something" Matt looked at Tai with great surprise. "Ok, What?"  
"Well.umm.you see." Tai's head dropped, Matt looked at him.  
"WHAT, SPIT IT OUT" he almost yelled with an inpatient voice.  
"Girls" he said quietly.  
"Girls??" Matt spoke suspiciously.  
"I figured since your always flooded by them, with your band and all, you might know a   
thing or two about them" he mumbled.  
"Ok,.so.what do you want to know about them?" he said eagerly.  
"Well, it's not just girls in general, it's .Sora" Tai said unsurely.  
"Tai, I don't much about Sora at all, infact , you would know more about her than me   
anyway, I mean isn't she on your soccer team?"  
"No, I mean.I like her.a lot.I need advice on how to impress her?"  
Matt's jaw dropped Damn you, you admit to liking Sora, you bastard.  
Tai paused, he was waiting for a reply.  
"Hmm" Matt said, What the hell should I do.I like Sora.Then finally it hit him,  
of corse. Matt put a mischievous smile on his face, "Ok Tai, I'll tell you what to do."   
  
  
~Meanwhile at Mimi's house~  
"I don't know what to do Mimi,. I like Tai, but he hates me, I know it" said Sora.  
"No, Sora, what are you talking about, what about those looks he gives you at school?,   
and in the Digital World, the times he listened to you, and stood up for you in front of   
Matt" Mimi said reasuringly.   
"No, that was just a cover up, it must be" He hates me, I know it, the last thing he wants   
is to be with a slob who is in his own soccer team, that just doesn't work, if only I knew,   
I could tell him how I feel.  
  
~Back at Matt's house~  
  
".You got that Tai?"  
"Yeah, but some of those things seem a bit.well.strange, I don't want to scare her   
away you know," Tai spoke with great concern. Matt smiled, "It'll be ok, you just do   
what I said, and you'll be fine" Geese your gullible, hehehe, your gonna stuff up big time   
now.   
~Later on the way home~  
  
Tai was driving Kari home, on the way back he saw Sora walking on the street. She is so   
good natured.look at her. "What ya looking at Tai?" Kari asked.  
"Ah, nothing" He lied, he focused his eyes back on the road, but she was still in his head.  
"Look, it's Sora, can we see if she needs a ride home?" Kari asked.  
"Sure, great idea Kari" Yes, now is my chance to impress her.  
Tai parked the car right next to Sora, she turned to see who it was.  
Oh, my gosh, it's Tai! "Hi Taichi" she said.  
"Hey Sora, I was wondering, do you need a ride?" Tai asked unsure if she would say yes.  
"Sure, ok, thank you Tai" She hopped in the back of the car. Kari turned around,  
"You know Sora, it was my idea to give you a lift" she said. Sora's heart dropped,  
"Oh, ok, Thanks Kari" Well that's just great, wasn't even his idea, shows how much he   
cares.he does hate me. Tai pulled up at the apartment. Sora got out of the car.  
"Thank you for the ride Tai" she said. Tai got out of the car, to walk with her to her   
apartment. She was surprised, Yet another cover up. "I'm sorry about that before Sora"   
Tai mumbled. "Sorry for what?" she asked anxiously.  
"Ah, well, Kari, she's a bit too smart for her own good" This is not going well, now she   
must be angry with me.   
"Oh.that's ok" She said, She made a sad smile. Tai turned his head around,   
"Well I must be getting going now", he said quietly behind his back. "See you later Sora"  
Sora stood there, watching him go, she sighed What the hell am I doing? I'm such a stuff   
up. She turned around and walked into her apartment.  
Tai got back in the car. "Are you ok?" Kari asked. Tai ignored her. Am I ok?.I don't   
know, I just screwed up the perfect opportunity.He shed a silent tear, and drove off.  
  
~The following day at Odiba High School~  
  
"Hey, Sora!" a voice yelled from the other side of the field.  
She turned to see the blonde running towards her, it was Matt. "Oh, hi Matt" she said   
quietly as she gazed into the crowd of people.  
"What's up?" he asked.  
"Uhh, noth." she said dully. Matt stared at her as if she came from another planet.  
"Are you ok?" he asked in a concerned way.  
"Ah, yea.no.I'm not ok.far from it." She was glaring into the crowd again.  
"Are you looking for someone?"   
Sora's head jerked back, "Ah, no , no-one, nobody" she said.  
"Oh, ok" he said with confusion. "look, do you want to bunk class, and talk about it?"  
"Uh, I'm not so sure.."  
"Oh, come on, a can maybe help"  
"Ok, then, but not for too long" it'll be ok, besides one class wouldn't hurt, I hope.  
Matt smiled, "not for too long" he repeated. The two walked off to the car park, they both   
sat on the fence. Matt looked at Sora's depressed face, "So, what's going on?" he asked.  
Sora stared at the ground "Well, it's Tai"  
"TAI?" Matt almost yelled.  
"Yeah, he has been acting so strange lately"  
"He has?"  
She nodded, "It's almost like he is ignoring me on purpose"  
"He is?, well that's just so typical of him.Why does this matter to you anyway?" He   
asked suspiciously.  
"Well, I kinda.well.I .oh, do I have to tell you?"  
Matt didn't say anything, he figured she loved Tai.  
He looked at her. It caught the corner of Sora's eye, she turned and looked at him.  
His eyes were almost glowing, he was staring at her. She felt uncomfortable with this, so   
she stood. "Well, I better get going now, thanks for listening" not much help though.  
"Sora, before you go, there is something I ." He grabbed Sora around the waist, and   
bent over, he kissed her. Sora was so surprised, what the hell is he doing?   
She pulled her head away "Matt what are you doing?" He moved his head forward.  
"This." he kissed her again.   
  
  
Wow.I don't believe it.your still here.congratulations for   
putting up with my story "sigh" ?  
Ok, well, it's a start, please review, I don't mind flames, so umm.   
I'll have part two out tomorrow (or the day after that) I promise   
that things will get more exciting further in the story. ?   
  
~Ice Phoenix~   



End file.
